


in a silver garden with you

by quetie



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Regret, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetie/pseuds/quetie





	1. Chapter 1

there’s a part of him that wants to go back.

 

the part of him that wants to go back in the past. that wants to fix his mistakes. he knows he's done wrong. he regrets every second of it; and yet sometimes, he simply can't understand why.

 

there's a part of him that wishes the other dead.

 

that part that wishes ruin upon the silver-haired nobleman. why does he get to live? he's done much as wrong as his own self has..so why does he get to live? what loved him enough to save him? why was he so damned lucky?

 

there's a part of him that just wants to move on.

 

to move away from this world. to stop sitting and waiting in the afterlife like there's something coming for him. what was he even waiting for? was he waiting for someone to find him in those ruins of the duma altar...his lifeless form just laying there, not barely serving anyone a purpose. just a painful reminder of what had happened down there.

 

 

he just wants to be set free.


	2. Chapter 2

there's a part of her that somewhat hates him.

 

she knows he never meant it - turning to a power beyond even their own knowledge all because of grief. the pain of knowing he would never succeed his uncle. but sacrificing her..that made her heart ache. knowing he would give up the love of his life so easily..

 

there's a part of her that loves him.

 

he did everything for her - always put her before himself. she was his pride and joy - his empress. and she barely did much but sit at the sidelines, watching him fight and almost give up his life at times. but she knows he's doing it for her. for everything he wants her to have.

 

there's a part of her that still lives on.

 

it's her happiness - her kindness. that's why the flowers still bloom in rigel castle; she keeps them alive. her spirit visiting the garden every night, tending to those flowers. they're the only way she can truly show that they still live on - either in memory or in the clouds above. even though she has no remains in this world - nothing but a keepsake ring, laying in her desk drawer.

 

she just wants one last dance.


End file.
